Fate of Lost Souls
by Darth Cuddles the Destroyer
Summary: Long after the time of Sora, the Fall of Disney and the defeat of darkness, light has reigned, but now it grows stronger again, and new heroes are called, thrust into a world of hopelessness, forced to find their friends again, battling their very memories...


An: So yeah, here's the first chapter, some things to note about this story.

It takes place long after ANY of the Kingdom Hearts games, meaning that most characters featured in them will be dead, save for a few.

I'm making the relationship between light and dark a little deeper and less 'black and white' then it originally was.

I will be using worlds from video games, comics, books and shows I enjoy, so deal with it. If you have a world you would like featured pm or review with the name and some links to help me look up said series. Note not all suggestions will happen.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney or any products owned by Square Enix or other Francizes. However the plot and ocs were thought up by myself.

Enjoy

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chapter 1

The End of Our Life, The Start of Our Existence.

A small city stood in the middle of rolling plains of green and yellow grass. Its cobble stone streets winding lazily through, as people moved about their daily business, there were no cars or trollies or trains, this was a simple place. Of small homes, modest businesses, a place where everyone knew one another. But today a world would be shattered, and the Darkness creeping at the edges of perception shall descend, when one girl wishes, for an existence bigger than herself….

A young woman in her late teens, well that's not what she'd like to be called, walked down a side street, a small skip in her step, dressed in dark blue jeans with a pair of old tennis shoes and deep red shirt with a black rose pattern across the front. Her face was a bit round, with soft features and Amber eyes, her long brown hair falling down to her mid back.

She exited the side street into a small empty lot, with weeds growing out of the dry mud and dirt, old washing machines and ovens had been thrown to one side against a fence, but she went towards the other side, where old steel boxes and trash cans had been set up like chairs, there were two figures waiting there.

The first was a tall young man with an impressive build, his dark brown hair stuck up like messy spikes, his yellow eyes an oddity, his face was rigid and set like stone, but it was set into an eternal smile that no one could take seriously. He was in an old brown sleeveless shirt, dark grey works pants and a pair of dark boots.

The other was a girl around her age, blonde hair pulled into two pig tails and bright round blue eyes, her face had a bit of baby fat on her, giving her a rather childlike face, she was dressed in a blue sundress.

The girl jumped up waving at the newcomer.

"Hey Maya, what took you so long!?" she shouted as the girl drew closer.

She smiled as she answered her longtime friend. "Sorry Iris, Flint, Grandma needed some help with my sister again today, but it looks like I'm not the only late one."

Flint smiled and threw his arm around Maya's shoulders, "Ah, you know that guy, he's too cool to be on time to anything nowadays, he'll show up in ten minutes and only give us a nice 'hrn' in greeting, just watch."

"C'mon Flint, Damien's not that bad." Maya retorted.

The three sat chatting over small things, looking back Maya wished she had been paying more attention, to Iris's stories and gossip, to Flint's rather idiotic comments, she wished so much she could go back and listen just a little closer. But to the present moment…

A dark haired boy approached the group he was tall, though still several inches shorter than the giant Flint, with a slim build, his hair fell about his head, bangs reaching his eyes, the deep onyx eyes seemed to swallow up all the light that entered them. He wore a black jacket over a grey ash shirt with a cartoonish skull printed upon it and thick dark jeans. He had a wholly uncaring look on his face, like it didn't matter where he was he would still be apathetic to the situation.

Maya smiled standing up and walking forwards to meet him, with Iris and Flint following.

Iris stomped forwards getting in the boy's face and jabbing a finger into his cheek. "You! Are late again Mister! Care to explain this time?"

"… hrn." Was Damien's reply as he simply stood there looking down on her.

Flint burst out laughing, bent over and giving his knee a slap, "See, told ya, to cool for us now right."

Damien glared at Flint before the larger boy got up throwing an arm around his shoulder. "Eh, I'm just kidding with ya, you know that."

Maya shook her head at her friends, it was the same thing every day, they would joke around, laughing wasting their day off away with random acts and silly things, and she would later regret her next words.

"Hey guys… do you ever wish you could do something… you know… bigger than yourself?"

The world seemed to freeze, their laughter stopped, but they didn't move a muscle, like they were frozen in time, Iris scolding Damien for something he said, Flint laughing to the side while Damien rolled his eyes.

She looked around, the clouds seemed frozen as well, a leaf blowing across the ground was halted in midair.

"What in the world…" Maya whispered to herself before a voice spoke from behind her, it was smooth, casual, but had a dark edge in it that she couldn't quite place.

"So you wish it, so I shall make it be."

Maya spun around facing the figure that spoke, he was tall, dressed in a black suit with white pin stripes. He had on a black fedora that cast a shadow over his eyes, but they seemed to glow white from within the dark, a white scarf draped around his shoulders and a cigar in his mouth, which was filled with pointed, almost triangular teeth.

"Who are you, and what do you mean?" Maya asked.

The man in black only smiled, raising a white gloved hand and grabbing the cigar he spoke. "Just what I said, you want a world bigger than yourself, this small city in this tiny world of Eon. I will grant it of course, no charge intended, just remember, when your swept up in the current, don't fight it, or you never know where you'll end up." With that he seemed to fade away as time resumed.

Maya stood still for a minute, silent, unmoving, lost in thought.

"Ma- a- ya- Maya. Maya! MAYA!" the sound of Iris shouting her name brought her back to the world around her.

"What?" she questioned, her voice confused.

"Did ya say something, you were spacing out?" Iris asked.

"No… It was nothing don't worry about it…"

"Aw well then, today I think… the boys should get the girls Ice cream!" Iris declared stomping off. Damien glared

"And why should I spend my good money on you?"

"You can spend it on Maya over there if ya want, Flint will treat me." Said boy jogged forward giving a goofy salute as they walked off, leaving Damien and Maya alone.

"Honestly, Iris needs to grow up a little, we're not kids anymore…" Damien said annoyed, he peered over at the oddly silent Maya. "Hey, are you feeling alright?"

Maya gave a small smile as she walked over reaching out and taking his hand in her own, lacing their fingers together. "Yeah, really I am, now c'mon, I agree let's go get some ice cream." She said dragging him off, he only gave a small smile and followed. There was no way he could say no to her, he never could.

This was the last moment Maya would come to miss, this moment, she wished she could go back and tell herself to cherish it, his smile, and the way he looked at her, but most of all, the way it felt to hold his hand.

Because in the next moment, everything they knew, their entire lives, shattered.

It fell from the sky, a dark purple and black cloud plummeted downwards like a meteor and crashed into the middle of the city, but there was no force from the impact, the dark cloud burst outwards, filling the town square and main streets with a dark smoke. People were already screaming in fear, running away to get out of the strange smoke, but over their screams they couldn't hear that sound they needed to fear.

Flesh tearing, blood gushing, lives snuffing out, smothered in darkness.

Damien and Maya stood still before sprinting off towards the square, that's where Flint and Iris had been headed, they turned a street corner, exiting the back roads and came upon a horrible sight, it was like an ant, she could remember thinking, a humanoid ant, several of them, jumping on top of a woman and beginning to consume her, she remember how her stomach churned at the sight of it.

One of the small creatures looked up from its feast, cocking its head to the side, leaping forwards towards Maya. The girls scream caught in her throat and she closed her eyes.

Something collided with her side, sending her falling to the ground and she heard a grunt of pain.

She opened her eyes to see the shadow clinging to Damien, it seemed to have formed a mouth of some kind and had sunk its dark teeth into the boys arm.

He dropped to his knees, trying to beat the creature off with his other fist, but it didn't seemed to mind in the slightest.

Maya ran forwards, grabbing and trying to pull, oddly it seemed to cringe at her touch, releasing Damien and seeming to melt into the ground and backed away. Not taking time to think about it, she pulled Damien up and started to run down the street. Away from the dark cloud that was still making its way slowly down the street.

As they ran, it didn't even enter her mind as to what fate might of befallen Flint and Iris, she just kept running, her heart pounding in her ears as more of those creatures sprung up around them, jumping onto fleeing people, moving under door sills to get to those inside, it was like no one could hide from them.

'_Why, why is this happening? What's going on!' _she kept shouting to herself within her own mind, unable to think coherently.

In her haste she collided with someone, she felt back and looked up about to shout seeing who it was.

"Maya! Damien!" Flint shouted as he picked the girl up off the ground, and Iris ran to Damien's side, looking at the bleeding holes in his arm.

"What happened to you!" Iris exclaimed, looking up at Damien's face, she couldn't looked and the bleeding holes any longer, it made her sick.

"One of those… things bit me, I'm not even sure what it was." He responded, an angry edge in his voice. Flint just grabbed Iris and pulled her along as he started running again.

"C'mon, we have to keep running or we're toast!" he shouted, Damien complied following but Maya turned looking at the dark cloud, her eyes wide, she had heard something she knew it.

It was whispering to her, over and over again. _"Maya… Maya…. Maya…Maya"_

She began walking towards the dark cloud slowly as it approached her. Damien turned running back to her and grabbing her wrist as Flint and Iris just watched the cloud draw closer.

Before they cold utter a word, an unknown wind blew, throwing the dark cloud forwards engulfing them with great force, it was like they were being lifted from the ground and carried in a great current.

Damien just barely held on to Maya's hand, Flint had thrown his arms around Iris's waist and held her close to his own chest as they were sucked along, unable to fight it.

Maya felt her hand slowly slipping out of Damien's as blood continued to squirt from his arm, under the stress of trying to pull her closer. Then her eyes widened as the dark smoke seemed to dive into his wound, his eyes went wide and with a horribly pained scream he let go of her hand as they were swept in different directions.

"Damien!" was all she could scream as she was carried off, his limp form floating away from her…

END


End file.
